


Fake It ‘Til You Make It

by 2MusicLover2



Series: Season 15 Destiel Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x03, 15x03 coda, Angst, Get it together dean, M/M, Season 15, Season 15 codas, but it’s given me hope, i can’t with this angst anymore, so much in only three episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: Fake it ‘til you make it.Those are the words Dean lives by.





	Fake It ‘Til You Make It

Fake it ‘til you make it.

Those are the words Dean lives by.

At least, it’s the words he lives by when it comes to Castiel.

He had gotten pretty good at it, too. It was second nature for him to pretend that he didn’t want his friendship with the angel to be anything more. When Cass had died, Dean would pretend for Sammy that everything was okay. Hell, his mind had even created a false memory so he could pretend that it was his fault Cass had been left in Purgatory when Dean escaped.

He had also gotten used to pushing Cass. After he had finally found someone he could vent to, he started unloading all of his bullshit on the angel. He figured Cass could take it, and he never left.

That is, he never left until now. Dean had pushed too far this time, unloaded too much on Castiel. He tried to force to much of the blame onto his friend and it backfired on him when Cass left.

It would be okay though. Dean would give it an hour—if Cass isn’t back by then, that’s when he’ll start looking for him.

Dean learns that an hour goes by extremely slowly when you’re staring at a clock, urging the numbers to change. But then, when the time is up, Dean thinks maybe it’s a little too soon.

He decides to wait another hour. Honestly, he should wait a few days before he starts to worry. Cass is always back by then. There’s no reason this time should be any different.

“Hey, Dean… where’d Cass go?”

Dean almost doesn’t hear Sam’s question. A few seconds pass before he comprehends his little brother enough to plaster a smile on his face and reply, “He just went out for a bit, I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

Fake it ‘til you make it.

Sam nods, and Dean completely misses the skeptical look on his brother’s face.

Later, Sam finds Dean passed out in his room with his phone in one hand, messages to Cass displayed on the screen, and a bottle of beer in the other hand.

~*~

_ When are you coming back? _

_ Cass, man, I didn’t mean it. _

_ I’m sorry. _

_ It’s not your fault. Not Mom, not Jack, not any of it. _

_ You’re not the only one who has messed up. Sam and me have started our fair share of apocalypses. _

_ Cass… _

_ Please… _

_ I need you. _

_ I’m sorry, did I say that? _

_ Because I am. _

_ It’s only been a few hours and I’m already a wreck. _

_ Please come back. _

_ I need some time Dean. _

_ I love you. _

_ Read 10:33pm _

**Author's Note:**

> Another angst-filled fic after another angst-filled episode. I’m sensing a common theme this season, but I hope it gets better. I don’t want to spend the last year watching new episodes crying.
> 
> If you enjoyed my writing, check out my other works, and also check out my tumblr account (2musiclover2).
> 
> Remember, kudos are always appreciated and I reply to all comments!
> 
> Have a lovely day!  
-2MusicLover2


End file.
